


Long Distance

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Hotch practically sprinted past the rest of his team as they made their way back to the BAU's bullpen, his briefcase flying in his hand as he jogged up the steps to the catwalk. It was almost exactly two o'clock, and instead of going to lunch after the longest meeting they had ever been a part of, he was getting ready to Skype the woman he loved.

"Tell her we say hi, Aaron!"

The Unit Chief waved back to the laughing older man before closing the office door behind him. "Ok," he breathed, setting down his briefcase and sitting himself down in his office chair. Opening up his laptop, he logged into his Skype account and looked to the time slot in the corner.

One fifty-eight.

Picking up his phone, the hazel eyed man used his camera to check his hair and tie, making sure everything was in place for when he saw the beautiful woman.

"I'd say you're looking good."

Hotch looked down to the laptop screen at the sound of his wife's voice, and he grinned when he saw her in the picture. "Emily," he breathed, watching her lean closer to the camera. Her hair was its natural curly self and she wore no makeup.

She was beautiful.

Emily laughed at the dazed look on her husband's face. "Come on sweetie, let's get talking. I don't see you that often and I want to use my time wisely."

The Unit Chief playfully glared at the younger woman.

"Daddy!"

Emily lifted the little girl into her lap and smiled into the camera, waving along with her. "Look who came to say hi to her daddy."

Hotch laughed at the look of excitement on the four year old's face. "Hey there Livi," he smiled, his chest warm at the sight of the little girl he hadn't seen for a month. "How are you being for mommy?"

"Brilliant!"

Before the father could speak up, another head popped up in the bottom left corner of the screen.

"Daddy!" a tiny voice screeched, a little less British and more of an English and American accent mixed together. Their family was quite diverse.

Hotch laughed as his wife struggled to pick up the other four year old and set him on her lap. "Logan! My man!"

The young boy smiled at the sight of his father, leaning toward the computer as much as he could in his mother's grip with his dimples popping out as he grinned. "Hi daddy!" he laughed, falling back against his mother and letting her kiss his cheeks.

Olivia waved into the camera to get her father's attention back to her. "Daddy! Logan and I learned to ride a bike today."

His heart dropped. "Really?"

"No sweetheart, they didn't," the Interpol Chief assured her husband, seeing the look of sorrow on his face. "I picked them up from preschool and their teacher had tried to teach them but they didn't exactly quite get it." Shaking her head, Emily was sure to meet the older man's eyes. "We're waiting for summer break for that, right?"

Hotch's lips turned up into a smile. Five weeks and they'd all be on break and together again. "Are you two excited for summer?"

Logan nodded. "I miss Jack, daddy."

"He misses you too, bud. Mommy is going to call me tomorrow so you can talk to Jack."

The little girl in her mother's lap frowned. "Where's Jack now, daddy?"

"Jack is in school," he nodded, doing his best not to break out into a smile at the look on the twins' faces. "Did you two eat dinner yet?"

Olivia's brown eyes grew wide. "Mommy made pork pie!"

Hotch fought the laughter at the back of his throat. "Mommy made it?" His wife was not the best cook - baking she could do - but she'd burn water if she could.

The mother of three chuckled at the look on her husband's face. "Mommy had a little help from the nanny," she grinned.

"Codswallop!"

Both parents looked to their children with wide eyes. "What does that mean?" the Unit Chief laughed, looking to his daughter who held a stern look on her face.

Logan reached behind him to play with his mother's necklace as he rested against her. "Nonsense, daddy. She said nonsense."

"It's nonsense mommy had some help?"

Olivia quickly nodded her head. Drawing her tiny fingers over her eyes to wipe the sleepiness from them, the four year old puffed her cheeks out. "Why would mommy have help, daddy? Mommy is strong!"

Emily smiled into her daughter's dark hair before she kissed her head soundly.

"Mommy's the strongest I know," the Unit Chief nodded in agreement. "You two look a little tired."

"No daddy."

"No?" He looked at his watch and noticed that in London it was seven thirteen. "It's almost your bedtime, princess. You too, G Man. Is mommy reading you a story tonight?"

Emily gasped, setting a hand to her chest. "Kids, has mommy ever forgotten to read you a book?"

Both four year olds looked to their mother and shook their heads.

Looking to her husband on the screen, the brunette woman sent him a smile. "I win."

"Was this a competition?"

"Of course," Emily drawled, hugging her twins to her chest. "Tell daddy what you two told me this morning."

Logan looked away from the necklace he was playing with and met the eyes of his father on the computer screen. "Mommy's my favorite."

Hotch's jaw dropped.

Seeing the reaction her father gave, Olivia hugged her arms around her small stomach as she started to laugh. "Just kidding, daddy," she giggled, shrieking when Emily peppered kisses to her cheek. "Love you, daddy!"

The twins blew kisses to the camera before Emily sent them to their room to change into their pajamas. "They really miss you," Emily smiled softly, watching as his gaze changed when it was just the two of them.

Hotch shared her smile. "Jack misses you too."

"I can't wait to see him." Her face lit up at the mention of her stepson. "I called him just before at Jessica's and he's so excited for the summer." She was finishing up her work in London before she was able to move permanently back to the states, but they were a good year away from that transition.

"I miss you, sweetheart."

Emily bit her lip, her hands running along her thighs as she felt her chest warm. "I miss you too." Leaning forward, the head of Interpol gave her husband a sexy smile. "How about when you get home in about three hours, you call me?"

Hotch glanced toward his blinds to make sure they were closed. "Oh yeah?"

The brunette woman gently nodded her head. "A nice goodnight phone call," the mother whispered.

"Mommy!"

Emily spun on the chair and caught the little girl in her arms. "We're hyper tonight!" she laughed, standing from her seat and hiking her daughter on her hip. "Alright, say goodnight to daddy."

Olivia waved at the computer.

"Goodnight sweetie," the Unit Chief grinned, biding his son a goodnight as well when he popped back up on the screen. "Take care of your mommy for me."

Logan's arms immediately encircled Emily's right leg.

"Great," Emily laughed heartily, stepping away from the computer as best she could. "Goodnight Aaron," she smiled over her shoulder, blushing at his wink before she took the twins into their room to put them to bed.


End file.
